¡Asesino!
by ananeko123
Summary: Kyoya es un asesino que ama matar a otros...a lo largo de su vida fue conociendo a sus victimas...
1. Madoka

**~Volví…ya se me mataran por no hacer contis, pero mi laptop donde tengo todo está en reparación así que utilizo la de la sala**

**Bueno vuelvo con lo que se me ocurrió en pleno examen de Ingles, donde por supuesto desaprobé…**

**Exacto, esto es un Kyoya asesino…espero que les guste…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_04 Junio del 2009_

La brisa están fresca, mi madre me va a llevar a mi primer día de mi escuela nueva…estoy muy contenta…

Mi nombre es Madoka Amano y tengo 9 años…mis padres dicen que soy una chica muy inteligente, espero encontrar muchos amigos en la escuela…

Cuando llegue baje corriendo y me adentre a mi escuela…salude a todos y por fin conseguí llegar a mi aula, no era muy grande, pero para mí bastaba…la profesora me sentó a lado de dos niños muy bonitos…uno se llama Gingka y otro Kyoya, el primero me dio una sonrisa y el segundo solo me aparto la mirada…no lo entiendo

Me alegre todo el día, esos dos chicos se hicieron mis mejores amigos en solo dos horas…Gingka me gusta mucho y es muy guapo, pero esto acaso es ¿amor?...no se ese sentimiento mucho, pero yo si…amo a Gingka….

Kyoya no dejaba de observarme…me daba un poco de miedo esa mirada…veía algo que no entendía como si…no se solo me daba miedo a sí que lo ignore, pero creo que fue mi error…

Invite a los chicos a mi casa para que conozcan a mis padres, pero primero los llevaría a la tienda de mi padre…caminamos por todo el lugar hasta nuestro destino hasta que un gato nos asusto y hizo que soltara mi collar favorito que ese minino se lo llevo…

Kyoya me agarro del brazo y me llevo a ir tras el gato mientras que Gingka solo miraba, creo que iba a ir donde mis padre a avisarles que sucede…

Llegamos a un callejón y ahí encontramos al gato…el minino se fue y pude coger mi collar cuando sentí algo en la parte de mi cuello…intente voltear, pero no podía…

-Shh…gritas y te lo clavo-era Kyoya con un cuchillo, así que solo traje saliva y me quede callada-Así me gusta-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-tenía un mal presentimiento

-Nada mi Madokita-escucho el sonido de un cierre y baje mi mirada…¿qué va hacer? ¿porque saca su miembro?-Shh…no gimas mucho-

-Kyo…ya…me…das…miedo-se deshizo de mi falda y su miembro entro de una estocada en mi-¡AHHH!-

-Shhh-me tapo la boca-Te dije que no grites-dolía mucho, sentía que sangraba…mi primera vez a esta edad y de esta manera

-Mmmm…-solo podía llorar y esperar a que pasara, cuando algo sentí en mi interior y salió de mí

-Que increíble-se agacho a mi altura y me agarro de los cabellos-Como no puedo confiar en ti…tendré que hacerte algo-

-¿Cómo pudiste?-

-Yo te conozco desde hace tiempo y siempre quise hacerlo-me dio una sonrisa macabra y con el cuchillo me lo clavo en la barriga cuatro veces

-Gin…gka…au…xi…li…o-solo pude decir eso antes de pasar a buena vida

Justo el día que pensé que sería el mejor de mi vida…termine violada y asesinada…yo quería un futuro, pero por culpa de él nunca lo tendré…adiós mundo cruel…

"_Madoka, Kyoya… ¿dónde están?-Gingka abrió los ojos cuando vio a la castaña en el suelo con mucha sangre_

_-¡Madoka! ¡Madoka! ¡MADOKAAAAAAAA!-empezó a llorar desconsoladamente-¡Sé que te conozco recién hoy día, pero quiero decirte que …TE AMO!-vio el cuchillo-¡Si tú te vas! ¡YO TAMBIEN!-y se lo clavo en el corazón…_

* * *

**~ ¡Hola! ¿Qué triste historia?...fue lo que me vino a la cabeza…si de nuevo mate a Gingka, pero fue por amor…sip aunque tengan nueve añitos saben muchas cosas…**

**Si no entendieron esto, me dicen y le consulto la duda…hare otros capítulos con otras víctimas…así que elijan entre estas:**

**-Hikaru**

**-Ryuga**

**-Benkei**

**~Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten…termino este fic si…y me voy para hacer las contis…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	2. Benkei

**~¡Hola!...no se me ocurrió otra idea así que aquí les traigo…**

**Si los traumo no es mi culpa…es broma**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_10 de Junio del 2010_

Amo ir a los ranchos, siempre veo mi animal favorito…que claro es un toro…siempre me han gustado eso animales…son increíbles…

Mi nombre es Benkei Hanawa y tengo 10 años, soy huérfano de madre y mi padre me abandono hace cinco años, pero siempre tengo a mis abuelos que están conmigo…

Camine hasta llegar a los establos y encontró a un toro grande…era hermoso, me encanta…algún día tendré un animal como ese…solo espero…

-¿Te gustan los toros?-voltee mi mirada a donde se dirigía esa voy y vi a un chico de cabello verde-¿Vas a responder?-

-Eh…si…me gustan mucho-baje la cabeza un poco avergonzado-¿A ti también te gustan los toro?-

-No…me gustan los leones-me miro y sonrió-Oye… ¿vamos a jugar?-

-¡Claro!-salimos del rancho-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Kyoya Tategami-me agarro de la mano y me conduzco a las afueras de los ranchos…¿porque hace eso? ¿porque me siento avergonzado?

Ese chico es guapo…pero que estoy pensando…somos hombres…solo estoy confundido…pero siento que algo puede pasar…seguro que no es nada

-Mira-su voz me saco de mis pensamientos-¡Ya llegamos!-

-¡Woow!-era un lugar muy hermoso-Oye… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?-

-Claro porque no…seamos mejores amigos-me dio una sonrisa a lo que yo me sonroje un poco

-Bien-desvié mi mirada y vi unas huellas-¿Qué es eso?-

-Seguro es alguien que vino-volvió a agarrarme la mano y seguimos esas huellas

Llegamos a un lugar desierto y sombrío…me daba un poco de escalofríos...tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no hice caso…lo cual fue mi error…un grito me asusto…

-¡AHH!-abrase a Kyoya mientras temblaba-Lo siento….-y me aparte con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-No te preocupes…vamos a ver que ocasiono ese grito-a lo que yo asentí

Caminamos hasta llegar a ver un gato, al parecer él había hecho ese ruido…cuando me acerque acariciarlo…él se fue…y me quise incorporar sentí algo en mi cuello como si fuera puntiagudo…

-No grites o si no te lo clavo sin compasión-me dio miedo esa voz

-Ya….¿qué pasa?-

-Ponte en cuatro-le hice caso y entonces él se bajó el cierre de su pantalón y me enseño su miembro-Succiónalo-

Me sonroje hasta las orejas, mi cara parecía un semáforo…pero el chuchillo en mi oreja hizo que lo hiciera…lo succione hasta que un líquido blanco se vino en mi boca…era horrible y lo iba a escupir cuando él me agarro de los cabellos…

-¡Te lo toma!-me vio una mirada de odio y le hice caso-Bueno…ahora la parte divertida-

-¿Qué pretendes?-tenía miedo, pero mucho miedo

-Nada…-agarro el cuchillo y lo puso en mi cuello-Di tus últimas palabras-

-¿Últimas palabras?-Kyoya sonrió macabramente y empezó a rasgas mi cuerpo…¿qué le pasa?...ya no me quedaba aire

Como pude terminar mi vida así…creía que era mi mejor amigo, pero no…si no la persona que termino matándome de una forma cruel y horrible…¿qué hice para merecer esto?...

_Benkei querido…¿dónde estás?-su abuela lo busco hasta encontrarlo bajo unas sábanas-Benkei-lo movió y no hubo respuesta, destapo la sabana y ahogo un gemido-¡BENKEIIIIIII!-el chico estaba cortado casi a la mitad y no tenía casi ningún órgano…_

* * *

**~Disculpen la demora…mi madre no me quiere…bueno que les pareció…**

**Kyoya es bisexual…ejem…estoy muy metida al yaoi…debo alejarme…**

**La siguiente víctima no se quien elegir…así que ellos son:**

**-Hikaru**

**-Tsubasa**

**-Ryuga**

**Bueno me despido ahora que mi madre me quita y acepto de todo…menos tomates…no me gustan…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	3. Hikaru

**~¿Qué tal? ¿Los traume con el capítulo anterior?**

**No fue mi culpa…si no de mi cabeza y por ahí de mis locas amigas fujoshis…**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_16 de Junio del 2011_

Toda mi vida siempre he querido tener una familia, pare ser una niña aun ya quiero tener esposo y muchos hijos…

Mi nombre es Hikaru Hazama y tengo 11 años…soy huérfana y vivo sola…quiero alguien que me quiera...dejar de estar sola…

Caminaba como todos los días cuando me pare en un árbol de cerezos o también llamados Sakuras…era tan hermoso y el cielo con el color azul…hermosísimo…

-¿Te gusta el paisaje?-voltee y vi a una chico de cabello verde…era muy guapo-¿Contesta mi pregunta niña?-

-¿Eh?...si…es muy bontio-desvie la vista pues tenía un leve sonrojo-¿A ti también te gusta?-

-Claro…es agradable-me sonrió y yo baje mi cabeza avergonzada

-¿Cómo te llamas?-se cruzó de brazos...así se ve más guapo-Digo… ¿quieres responderme?-

-Kyoya Tategami-lindo nombre… ¿porque mi corazón late tan rápido? ¿acaso me enamore de él?

Seguimos conversando de cualquier cosa hasta que se hizo de tarde…me sentí un poco triste al separarme de Kyoya, pero no siempre voy a estar con él…

-¿Te acompaño?-me sorprendí mucho hasta creo que me sonroje-¿Quieres o no?-

-Cl...Claro…va…mos-él me agarro la mano y fuimos a mi casa

Ahora estaba súper roja…creo que parecía un semáforo… ¿me enamore de él?...creo que si…seguro es el destino que me lo mando…que equivocada estoy…

Llegamos hasta un mi casa…le dije para que entre y Kyoya no puso opinión en contra…así que entremos…mi casa no era muy grande que digamos…pero para mí bastaba…

-¿Tu cuarto?-esa pregunta me sorprendió mucho… ¿para qué quiere saber?

-¿Qué pasa con mi cuarto?-él se acercó a mí con una mirada lujuriosa, así que solo trague saliva

-¿O quieres hacerlo acá?-

-No…digo va…mos…-le agarre la mano y fuimos a mi habitación… ¿no sé por qué hago esto?, pero es como si lo quisiera hacer

Cuando llegamos estaba a punto de hablar, pero en ese instante Kyoya me beso…claro que correspondí…sentí su lengua abriendo chupando mi boca para que la abriera y así hice…exploraba mi cavidad…era un beso de pasión mientas nuestras lenguas jugaban. Me arrojo a la cama…vi cómo se quitó la camisa…tenía un hermoso cuerpo…me saco la blusa y la falda…me empezó a lamer los pechos y yo gemía de ¿placer?...así lo llaman ¿no?...

-¡Kyoya!-gemía su nombre cuando él frotaba su miembro sobre mi parte intima

-¿Lo quieres?-asentí desesperada-¡Aquí esta!-

En ese momento me arque de placer al sentirlo en mi interior…aunque también dolor pues dolía, pero no me importo…sus envestidas aumentaban y no paraba de gemir su nombre…hasta que se vino dentro de mi…

-¡Woow!-estaba jadeando mucho cuando vi que él se incorporó-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada-tenía una mirada de ¿odio?...se fue a buscar algo en sus ropas

-Sabes…quiero formar una familia-acaricie mi vientre-Su tuviera una hija la llamaría Miyu y su tuviera un hijo lo llamaría Makoto-voltie a la ventana y vi un gato que miraba todo…luego se fue…como si negara la cabeza

-Pues…sentí algo en mi cuello-¡No tendrás hijos!

-Kyoya…-tenía un cuchillo-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, preciosa-se fue hasta mi vientre y clavo el cuchillo con tal brutalidad que empecé a llorar

-No…no...-mi respiración se acabó cuando abrió mi vientre…

Y pensar que la persona que conocí seria alguien que me daría un futuro…ahora ni siquiera tengo un futuro…adiós mis hijos que nunca tendré…

_-¡Hikaru!-un peli plata de nombre Tsubasa entraba a la habitación-¿Qué haces ahí?-la movió y no hubo respuesta-¡Hikaru!-saco la sabanas y pego un grito al cielo-¡HIKARUUUUUUU!-la chica estaba decapitada y con el vientre abierto además se podría ver un pequeño feto_

* * *

***en un esquina con una aura de depresión* Mi segundo lemon KyoxHika… ¿cómo paso?...**

***se vuelve a alegrar* Fui mala con Hikaru…me dio penita, pero mi cabeza me odia…**

**¿Qué le pareció? ¿Les gusto el lemon? ¿Hice sufrir a Hikaru?...**

**~Bueno elijan entre estos dos:**

**-Yu**

**-Kenta**

**Sip…los pequeñines…me mataran si escribo eso, pero parece interesante…mejor me retiro antes que contagia a alguien con mi locura**

**Acepto de todo lo que me mande…menos tomates…no me gustan…**

**No vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

**SAYONARA…**


	4. Kenta

**~~ ¡Volví! ¿Cómo están?**

**Por cierto…Vale tienes razón…un feto no se puede formar muy rápido…solo que no sabía…yo pensé que ser formaba rápido y después de vagar por internet…lo supe…*risa nerviosa***

**~No me maten por favor~~**

**Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal Fight ni los personajes me pertenecen**

**Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

_22 de Junio del 2012_

Los centauros, mis animales favoritos…por mala suerte son mitológicos…pero sería increíble que tuviera uno…

Mi nombre es Kenta Yumiya y tengo 12 años…mi madre me crio sola desde mi temprana edad ya que mi padre…nos abandonó a nuestra suerte…

Como todos los días…voy a la biblioteca…me gusta leer, en especial mitología…

— ¿Te gusta leer?—voltie mi cabeza al escuchar y vi un chico un poco grande que yo, de cabello verde y unos ojos color azul

—Pues si…

—Soy Kyoya Tategami—ese nombre es muy bonito

—Ken...ta Yumi...ya—estaba muy nervioso y un poco sonrojado

—Sabes a mí me gusta leer, pero de leones

—Yo soy más de mitología

—Oye, ¿quieres ir a mi casa a jugar?—esa pregunta me sorprendió

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues…—desvió un poco la vista—.No tengo muchos amigos…y tú eres interesante

—Bueno, pero debo llamar a mi mamá

—Vamos…no importa—me agarro la mano y me saco de la biblioteca

—Espera—me detuve—.Quiero ir a mi casa

—Bueno, vamos—nos encaminamos a mi hogar

Ese chico es igual a mí, excepto por los ojos…es buena persona, por ahora. Me agrada mucho y lo quiero mucho ahora quiero vamos a mi casa, mi gran error…

Cuando llegamos vi una nota de mi mamá diciendo que había salido, Kyoya y yo fuimos a mi cuarto para conversar…

—Este es mi cuarto—abrí la puerta y entramos

— ¡Woow!...es más grande que la mía

Opte por reírme un poco—.Bueno… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Nada

Mire a la ventana y vi un gato negro, voltie mi mirada a Kyoya que apretaba los puños como si estuviera….furioso…

—No de nuevo… ¿porque me molesta?

— ¿Qué sucede?

En un movimiento rápido, Kyoya me arrojo al suelo y vi también como el gato se iba…negando con la cabeza…intento pararme, pero sentí un cuchillo en mi cuello. Abrí los ojos en par en par…

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—tenía mucho miedo…quiero llorar

—Kenta, no llores—me limpio las lágrimas, pero todavía seguía muy asustado—. Y sobre lo que quiero hacer…pues…

Sentí que su mano bajaba por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi short y abrió el cierre…tengo mucho miedo…pero no puedo moverme…el cuchillo esta en mi cuello…

—AH—eso fue mi gemido…está agarrando mi miembro y lo está tocando de arriba hacia abajo—. ¡Por favor para!

—Y si no quiero—aumento lo que hacía hasta que me vine en su mano

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— ¿Por qué?—el cuchillo lo llevo a la altura de mi corazón y le dio una apuñalada—.Ni yo se

—No…—ya no podía respirar más…

Bueno me morí…pensé que él era mi amigo…pero claramente me equivoque…ahora que puedo hacer…estoy muerto… ¿acaso me merezco esto?...

—_Kenchi—al cuarto entro un niño de cabello naranja de nombre Yu—.Kenchi me prometiste que iríamos por un helado—vio unas mantas y la cabeza de su amigo—.No es hora de dormir—las destapo y se llevó un susto—. ¡KENCHIIIIIIIIIIIII!—el mencionado esta decapitado y sin corazón…_

* * *

**¿Les gusto?...por favor no me maten…**

**Kyoya: *entra* ¡ANA!**

**Yo: *asustada* No puede ser…**

**Kyoya: *con un kunai* ¡TE VOY A MATAR!**

**Yo: *sale corriendo* ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME!**

***deja una grabadora* Bueno…espero que les haiga gustado mucho…**

**La próxima víctima les dejo a ustedes…puede ser cualquiera hasta yo…en serio si me quieren matar lo acepto…**

**Acepto de todo, menos tomates, recuerden no me gustan…**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización…**

**SAYONARA…*se auto destruye la grabadora***


End file.
